Half Life 1 & 2 - Fanfiction
by max.kapteijn
Summary: Hello, my name is Fixed, and I am Max. We both used to RolePlay on a Black Mesa RolePlay server on Garry's Mod, you may know it or you may not. The server shut down with a canonical event, the Resonance Cascade. Of course we couldn't hold our love for the server and are using all the free time we got to work on this story. It is about the characters we had, from HL1 to HL2.


As the tram arrivess Steven pressess the green button on the door of the tram, the door opens with a slide noise and allows Steven to get in. As Steven steps in, he notices a man sitting on a very left seat in front of him, he can't recognise who it is as the person is holding a newspaper in front of his face, but it is clear that it is a male. Steven just greets him with "Good morning" facing his head away from the person, standing at the very front of the tram, only few feet next to the door.

The male highers his head, like if he would recognise Steven's voice. "Ah, hello Steven" says the male as he lowers the newspaper, you couold notice he is caucasian, has a glasses, grey short hair palm from forehead to mid head, an older male wearing the same white labcoat and brown pants like Steven. "Oh, Kake it's you, I didn't recognise you" replies Steven with his rough and slightly lower voice. Steven grabs the support pipe and transfers all the weight on the hand, relaxing his arm. The tram slowly moves and and the comm in the upper corner of the tram next to the door releases a beep sound, "This tram stops at Sector C test labs and research facillities" said the automated female voice. As the tram moves through the check-point Steven yawns, reading the standard emergency instructions that are written on a white plastic label with red lines around it, like he would not read it everytime during the boring and long way from sector A. Steven rubs his forehead, sliding his hand over to the black, short cut hair, he then hovers his eyes over his lab coat, noticing an small dark-yellow stain, originating from a dressing on Stevens most liked burrito. Steven quickly attempts to rub it off but he only is able to lighter it, it is still visible, but Steven was more concerned about his ID card which he wasn't able to find in his side pockets of the lab coat, he touches the back pocket of his dark brown, slightly rumpled pants. He releases a breath of relief as he feels the ID card inside. Steven takes out the ID card and pins it on a left breast on his lab coat, the ID card reads: "Steven Bardwin, Black Mesa science team, clearance 1, 2, 3 and P, member of XET, acess to the HEV suit, age: 36, born: 6. January 1963".

Steven adjusts his black laptop pouch around his shoulder, the pouch contained a self build laptop from bought parts, a screwdriver, battery cable and a storage unit with space of 30GB, big maybe like Steven's hand. Kake rolls the newspaper and places it on the remaining free space on the seat he is sitting on and would clear his throat like preparing to say something, "I was in the sector E working on the specimen and helping with the last preparations for it" then Kake waits a small moment to take breath and speak again while Steven moves his head towards Kake, listening to Kake's words. "I believe we will require only 120% of the power to get required results, but the heads along with doctor Farefell denied it, they want to use 140% of the power to get extra resolution, it is a gamble." Steven releases his hand from the pipe and turns around facing Kake, prepared to speak "Well, I must admit it might be dangerous but we have prepared the equipment for the test and made all the precautions we could, it is very unlikely that anything will go wrong, and big discoveries are followed with big risk" Kake only nods from side to side "And is the risk worth it?" Steven thinks for a moment but before he could answer the tram stops and a beep sound is heard

"The tram is now departing at sectooorrr..." the female voice shuts down, Steven breaks the conversation and turns around to the door, there is a small red light on the door control. Steven examines the door for a moment to figure out what happened then presses the green button on the door but the door doesn't react, it just relieves a loud noise symbolising a locked door. "What the..." Steven says to him self. He notices a security guard Mike Clark standing next to a blue control panel with black console keyboard, which are most likely controlling the big orange blast door next to it. however, Steven's attention is broken in a moment and aimed towards a tram procceeding by over them, heading most likely to where their came from, he could not notice an older and pale man in blue suit, with black hair and green eyes, he saw Doctor Foreman standing behind him, they weren't talking but you could notice it is high security tram. As the tram passes, Steven returns his attention on the possibly broken door, but meanwhile he was looking at the man, the security guard was almost at the tram. They guard observes the door "Yep, another piece of those expensive toys bites the dust" the averagely tall guard smiles and starts to press buttons on the door console "Let me just type in the emergency override" the door opens with a same slide noise as before "There you go" says the guard, Steven sighs and with careless voice says "Thanks". The guard walks off and salutes with index finger and middle finger straghtened. Kake stands up and follows Steven out of the tram, he does not attempts to continue their conversation before the tram stopped, becouse he knows what answer he would get.

Will be contineud later, this story is still in development.


End file.
